Umbrella
by scarletraika
Summary: "Aku ingin menjadi payungmu dan melindungimu... kapan kau akan mengizinkanku, Sasuke?" The pair's up to you. R&R, please...


**I do not own Naruto.**

**Do not like, do not read

* * *

**Pemuda berambut hitam itu terbangun di bawah sebuah pohon yang terlampau rindang. Ia merasa kepalanya sedikit berdenyut sakit, dan itu membuatnya menyernyit. Apa yang terjadi? Ia tidak terlalu yakin.

Bukankah tadi…?

Setelah membiasakan diri dengan sakit yang mendera kepalanya, pemuda itu mulai mengambil posisi duduk dan memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Ternyata ia berada di sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Uchiha Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya dan terhenyak. Padang rumput ini terlampau luas.

Seolah-olah tidak memiliki ujung… tidak memiliki akhir…

Apa pun itu.

Pemuda itu menelan ludahnya yang hanya sedikit. Mulutnya terasa sangat kering dan pahit. Ada apa ini? Sudah enam belas tahun ia hidup. Sudah ratusan tempat ia kunjungi… Dan baru sekali ini ia melihat tempat aneh semacam ini.

Ia merasa sedikit gentar. Ia bahkan tak pernah menduga ada sebuah tanah yang terlampau lapang seperti ini di dunia. Bagaimana pula ceritanya ia bisa sampai terdampar di sini?

Sosok yang tengah mengenakan sebuah yukata putih itu kembali menatap berkeliling. Tempat ini memang benar-benar terlihat tak berujung. Kosong. Pohon yang kini meneduhinya adalah satu-satunya pohon yang ada di tempat itu. Selain itu hanya ada tanah, rumput, dan… langit.

Langit?

Pemuda itu membelalak ngeri saat menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas. Astaga, langitnya!

Sasuke tercenung saat ia menangkap pemandangan yang jauh dari kata indah itu. Langit tampak begitu kelabu. Begitu gelap. Begitu… dingin. Awan yang menggantung di sana begitu banyak dan bergumpal-gumpal. Dan ia merasa setetes keringat menetes di keningnya saat menyadari alasan mengapa udara di sekelilingnya terasa dingin dan tak wajar.

Demi Konoha yang kini sangat dibencinya, tempat ini tak memiliki matahari! Bahkan bias-bias sinarnya pun tak ada. Sasuke kembali menelan ludahnya. Sekarang ia justru merasa takut melihat tempat tersebut yang masih tampak terang (matanya masih bisa menangkap pemandangan di sekelilingnya) walau tanah ini tak memiliki matahari.

Apakah ia satu-satunya manusia di sini? Apakah tempat ini memiliki hewan buas? Dan ia juga belum mengerti bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke sini.

Menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk kepalanya, Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Tangan kanannya menggenggam gagang katana miliknyanya erat-erat, dan mengambil posisi waspada.

Tapi ia tetap tidak melihat apa pun. Ia tetap tidak merasakan cakra lain atau apa pun.

Ia… sendirian. Setidaknya untuk jarak beberapa kaki dari tempatnya berada.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menarik napas pelan. Sedikit merasa lega. Kepalanya sedang sangat sakit, dan ia yakin, harus bertarung dengan seseorang (atau sesuatu) adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan saat ini. Tapi sedetik kemudian, setetes air dingin (yang sangat dingin) mendarat di pipinya. Lalu dua tetes di keningnya. Dan sebelum otaknya selesai memproses apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba kain putih yang membalut bahunya telah basah.

Sama sekali basah.

Lalu kain putih yang menutupi tubuhnya di tempat lain pun turut menyerap ribuan rinai hujan yang turun dari langit. Kain yang ia lilitkan di pinggangnya dengan menggunakan sebuah tali tambang berwarna ungu. Dan setelah itu… celananya.

Sasuke merasa hatinya mencelos. Kedua bola mata hitamnya menatap ke arah depan, dan ia menggeram pelan saat melihat betapa derasnya hujan yang kini mengguyur tanah tersebut. Bahkan pohon besar berdaun lebat yang kini berada di belakangnya, langsung tak mampu menahan tetesan-tetesan air yang akan mengenai dirinya.

Tempat sialan. Langit sialan. Pohon sialan.

Dan bagaimana ia bisa berada di sini? Bagaimana ia bisa terpisah dari tim Taka-nya? Di manakah Suigetsu, Juugo, dan Karin sekarang?

Ia menghela napas sambil melangkah mundur. Dua detik kemudian ia sudah berdiri menyandar di batang besar satu-satunya pohon di padang kosong tersebut.

Sasuke mendengus pelan saat pemikiran bahwa betapa tidak bergunanya pohon tersebut berada di sana bersamanya terbersit di benaknya. Bahkan pohon itu tidak bisa melindunginya dari hujan deras ini, lalu untuk apa ia menjadi satu-satunya pohon di sini kalau begitu?

Hah. Mengapa pula tadi ia tidak terbangun di dalam sebuah gua?

Pemuda itu seolah melupakan sesuatu yang kini tengah menopang punggungnya…

.

Setelah sekitar dua puluh menit hujan mengguyur, sosok bertubuh tinggi itu mulai sedikit menggigil. Bibirnya mulai tampak membiru, dan sakit kepalanya sama sekali tidak bertambah baik. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan nyaris tercekik saat melihat gumpalan tebal awan di atasnya sama sekali tidak berkurang.

Hujan dengan kelebatan yang tak wajar sudah mengguyurnya selama lebih dari dua puluh menit, dan awan kelabu di atasnya sama sekali tidak berkurang. Langit sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa hujan akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat.

Sasuke mengatupkan giginya kuat-kuat sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Ini harus menjadi sebuah mimpi. Ia harus sedang bermimpi sekarang.

Lagi pula bagaimana mungkin ia tak bisa menggunakan jurusnya sama sekali di sini? Ia sudah mencoba mengaktifkan Sharingan lima belas menit yang lalu. Dan bahkan ia sudah mencoba untuk mengeluarkan Chidori. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Seolah-olah ada sebuah kekuatan yang menahannya… atau seolah-olah ia memang tak memiliki jurus apa pun.

Tempat aneh.

Pemuda bermata hitam itu sedikit merasa khawatir. Tapi setidaknya ia masih bisa memakai katana-nya, jika keadaan memaksanya untuk bertarung nanti. Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya pada pedang bermata tajam itu.

Lalu… lima menit yang lainnya pun kembali berjalan dengan kesunyian yang dingin.

Sasuke sudah hampir tertidur sambil berdiri, saat tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap kalimat dari sebuah suara yang tak bisa ia lupakan meskipun ia menginginkannya. Suara itu hampir membuatnya terjungkal karena kaget.

"Ini adalah dirimu."

Pemuda Uchiha itu merasa jantungnya berdegup begitu cepat sampai terasa sakit. Dan bibirnya membuka tanpa ia sadari saat matanya menangkap sosok yang berdiri di depannya. Sasuke menahan napas. Ini benar-benar harus menjadi sebuah mimpi.

"Sasuke…"

Jika yang muncul di hadapannya adalah Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin, dan bahkan Orochimaru sekali pun, ia tentu tak akan sekaget ini. Tapi yang sekarang tengah bertatap wajah dengannya adalah sosok itu… Pemuda itu… yang yakin dirinya akan menjadi seorang Hokage suatu hari nanti dan berusaha mati-matian untuk membawa Sasuke pulang.

Ini benar-benar harus menjadi sebuah mimpi…

"Uzumaki."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu melemparkan pandangannya pada sosok pirang di hadapannya. Membalas tatapan yang keluar dari sepasang mata beriris biru tersebut. Dan Sasuke mencoba tetap berwajah datar saat melihat pemuda berkulit kecoklatan yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ini adalah dirimu, Sasuke," Naruto mengulang perkataannya sambil terus melangkah ke arahnya. Terdengar suara air berkecipak setiap pemuda berjaket oranye itu menapakkan kakinya di kubangan air hujan. "Tempat ini mencerminkan dirimu."

Sasuke merasa hatinya tertohok.

Ia ingin membalas kalimat teman setimnya di akademi dulu itu dengan pedas, tapi lidahnya terasa luar biasa kelu. Ia ingin mengambil sikap berpura-pura tidak mengerti dan mengejek pemuda bermata biru itu, tapi ia tidak bisa berbohong karena sesungguhnya ia sangat mengerti. Ia sangat faham.

Sasuke mendengus pelan saat melihat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya satu kaki di depannya. Kini payung hitam yang pemuda pirang itu bawa di tangan kanannya turut melindungi Sasuke dari rinai hujan yang semakin deras.

"Apa kau mengerti?" Jinchuuriki tersebut berteriak lantang di depan wajahnya. "Kau itu selalu tampak seperti tempat ini! Kosong, dingin, hujan. Dan aku tahu, Sasuke…"

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu merasa napasnya tercekat saat melihat sepasang mata beriris biru di hadapannya. Mata itu memancarkan berbagai emosi yang tak dapat ia jelaskan. Pemandangan itu membuat hatinya bergetar, dan tiba-tiba dadanya terasa begitu sesak.

"Aku tahu itu, Sasuke… Aku mengerti," Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan pelan. Lirih. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Aku mengerti bahwa… kalau… yang membuatmu seperti ini adalah keadaan. Keadaan dan hal-hal yang terjadi di dalam hidupmu..."

Sasuke menatap wajah hampir menangis Naruto dengan mata memanas. Lidahnya masih kelu, dan jika tidak pun, ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Melihat teman setimnya itu memandangnya dengan cara seperti ini, mendengar pemuda pirang itu mengatakan kalimat semacam itu… di sini…

…membuat napasnya kian sesak dan ia merasa ingin menangis juga.

"S-sasuke," Naruto menarik napas dengan terburu-buru dan menahannya di paru-paru. Menahan ledakan emosinya. Menahan air matanya. "A-aku… Aku—"

Uchiha Sasuke merasa tubuhnya membeku. Karena jauh di luar perkiraannya, sang wadah Kyuubi tersebut memeluknya. Menjatuhkan payung hitam yang tadinya melindungi mereka berdua, dan mendekapnya dengan erat.

Dan pelukan itu… terasa hangat…

Tangis pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu pecah saat ia meletakkan keningnya di bahu Sasuke. Uchiha tersebut dapat merasakan tubuh temannya bergetar dan rasa itu membuat matanya semakin memanas. Tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi, matanya sudah basah.

Air mata mereka pun menyatu dengan tetes-tetes dingin air hujan.

"A-aku, Sasuke… Aku hanya ingin melindungimu dari semua itu," Naruto mendekapnya semakin erat. "Aku ingin memayungimu dari semua itu… a-aku ingin menjadi payungmu, Sasuke!" teriak pemuda bermata biru itu. Ia menarik wajahnya dari bahu Sasuke tanpa melepas pelukannya.

Mata hitam itu kembali mengeluarkan air saat melihat wajah basah di hadapannya. Lidahnya sudah tidak lagi terasa kelu, tapi ia tetap tak ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk sekedar merespon ucapan Naruto. Yang diinginkannya sekarang, entah kenapa, hanyalah terus mendengar kalimat keluar dari sepasang bibir tersebut.

"Aku ingin melindungimu, Sasuke," Naruto kembali mengangkat suara dengan sedikit serak, setelah kembali meletakkan keningnya di bahu kiri Sasuke dan memeluknya lembut. "A-aku ingin memayungimu …"

Lalu kegelapan yang tidak jelas mulai menyelimuti penglihatan sang missing-nin. Ia ingin melawan dan membalas pelukan mantan rekan setimnya. Setidaknya sekali saja… sebelum mimpi ini (kalau ini memang benar sebuah mimpi) berakhir.

Sebuah pelukan saja…

"Sampai matahari kembali padamu, Sasuke…"

Sekali saja…

* * *

Sepasang mata hitam itu terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Dan pemandangan monoton sebuah langit-langit gua pun menyapa penglihatan Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah mengerjap beberapa kali, Sasuke bangkit duduk dan menghela napas. Semuanya benar-benar hanya mimpi. Hanya mimpi…

Ia tak tahu harus merasa lega atau kecewa.

Uchiha itu melemparkan tatapannya ke sekeliling gua. Melihat Suigetsu dan Juugo terlelap tak jauh dari tempatnya terduduk. Pemuda itu menyernyitkan keningnya sedikit. Tapi ia tidak berusaha mencari lagi di mana Karin beristirahat.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke mengangkat tangan dan menyentuh mata kanannya. Terasa hangat dan basah. Pemuda itu menelan ludah. Ia benar-benar menangis. Menangis karena sebuah mimpi, demi Tuhan…

Tapi semua itu benar-benar terasa nyata. Kalimat-kalimat Uzumaki tersebut… tatapan yang keluar dari sepasang mata beriris biru itu… Rasa hangat yang menjalar saat pemuda pirang itu memeluknya...

Saat Naruto menangis di bahunya… dan membuatnya meneteskan air mata…

_Apakah ucapanmu itu benar? Apa semua itu benar-benar apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan?_

Pandangan Sasuke menerawang jauh ke arah pemandangan di luar pintu gua. Di luar sangat gelap, sebenarnya. Tapi sinar api unggun di tengah-tengah gua tersebut membuatnya bisa menangkap tetesan-tetesan air hujan di luar sana.

_Apakah itu benar-benar keinginanmu…?_

_Uzumaki Naruto…?_

* * *

Sosok pirang itu tampak tengah mendudukkan dirinya di kusen jendela kamarnya. Ia merasa tak bisa tidur, dan setelah makan malam sederhananya beberapa jam yang lalu, hujan yang sangat deras mengguyur Konoha.

Lalu pemuda itu berpikir, dari pada berdiam diri di atas kasurnya dan tetap tak bisa memejamkan mata, lebih baik ia memanjat jendelanya dan duduk di sana. Memandang hujan…

...juga memikirkan pemuda itu.

_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang, Sasuke? Apakah kau kehujanan?_

Angin dingin berhembus kencang ke arahnya. Membuat helaian pirang di kepalanya bergoyang lembut, dan beberapa rinai hujan menyapa kulitnya. Pemuda itu sedikit menggigil.

_Aku merindukanmu…_

.

"Aku ingin menjadi payungmu…

Melindungimu, Sasuke…

Sampai matahari kembali padamu…

Tapi... kenapa kau tak pernah mengizinkanku?"

**

* * *

Fin

* * *

**

Fanfic canon saya, for the God's Sake! *giggles*  
Tapi mohon jangan tanya, di mana tepatnya scene tempat fanfic ini nyelip di manganya. Saya buntu. OTL

Happy NaruSasu Day, pals!

Review, yaa... :)


End file.
